Taman kanak-kanak Akatsuki
by Kyujou Shitasii
Summary: Bagaimana Taman kanak-kanak jika gurunya adalah Tim Akatsuki yang aneh./maaf jika summary-nya jelek/HUMOR GARING/terancam Di hapus!
1. Chapter 1

Taman Kanak-Kanak Akatsuki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Taman Kanak-kanak Akatsuki©Kyujou Shitasi

Akatsuki:19 tahun

Naruto dkk:5 tahun

Rate:K+

Genre:Friendships/Humor

Warning:Gak sesuai Eyd,Huruf acak acak an,gak mutu dlll(dan lain lain lagi).HUMORNYA GARING!

Kalau gak suka baca aja,Flame diterima kok tapi harus Login n ada alasannya,oke...

################################################## #####################

Kelas Akatsuki.

"Pagi anak-anak..."sapa Sasori kepada murid-nya dengan riang gembira serta bunga yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Pagi Nii-chan..."jawab anak anak TK kelas 1a dengan ,kenapa dipanggil Nii-chan itu karena Sasori yang memintanya karena kalau dipanggil pak guru kan serasa tua,padahal Sasori baru berumur 19 tahun tamatan SMA Akatsuki.

"Nah,bocah-bocah hari ini kita akan belajar...belajar...belajar..."ucap Sasori tak jelas.

"Langsung aja Nii-Chan,lama amat sih!,dan juga aku bukan bocah tahu."gerutu Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"Sabar...sabar...Sasu-chan,butuh waktu(?)."kata Sasori.

"Tapi,kata Tou-san(Fugaku) waktu adalah uang."Sahut Sai yang tiba-tiba nimbrung(bener gak tulisannya?,).Oh ya,disini Sasuke,Sai,dan Itachi dan Sai kembaran.

"Aduh,Uchiha ini gak ada sabarannya ya?,"gumam Sasori

Di tempat lain para Uchiha-Uchiha berada,langsung bersin.

"Huachi...lho Itachi lho sakit ya?,"tanya Kisame yang tengah mengajar di kelas 1b bersama UCHIHA Itachi saudara-saudara.

"Gue tuh nggak sakit tahu!,"jawab Itachi

"Atau...jangan-jangan ada yang ngebicarain lo Kale.."ujar Kisame

"Entah."ujar Itachi singkat.

Kembali ke-kelas 1a TK Akatsuki...

"Nah,anak-anak kita akan menggambar boneka."instruksi(bener gak yah?) Sasori.

"Nii-chan,cara gambarnya gimana yah?,"tanya seorang bocah yang duduk di pojokan kelas,Sabaku No Gaara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tuh gak ada.

"Gimana yah?,kasih tahu gak yah?,"kata Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sexy.

"Ya udah kalau gak mau,biar Gaa-..."belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya,terlihat seorang gadi-,eh salah pemuda blasteran Jepang-Amerika berambut pirang yang dikuncir.

"Sorry,Sasori gue telat..."sesal pemuda blasteran itu.

************************************************** ************************************************** *************Quizzzzzz...

Siapakah pemuda blasteran itu?

^Bagi siapa yang menjawabnya benar akan saya jadikan tokoh cerita saya di Taman kanak-kanak Akatsuki chapter dua.

-Maaf ya kalau humornya garing,soalnya pendatang baru...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh ya,ini mau balas Review dulu yang gak Login maupun Login.

lavenderchan:Yap,kamu benar disini ceritanya Naruto dkk seangkatan namun dibagi dalam kelas yang berbeda-beda.

Akbar123:Benar sekali ayoo tepuk chapter dua-nya Kyu persembahin(bener gak tulisannya?)

Arum Junni:Di sini Sasuke dan Sai kembaran,bukan Itachi salah ketik(typo).Kamu benar menjawab-nya,Seorang waria di pasar Senen kalau perlu di kolong jembatan.

Thedy76:Anda benar tepuk lengan...

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang t'lah me-review fanfic gaje saya...(bungkuk-bungkuk)

Taman Kanak-kanak Akatsuki

Chapter 2:

"Hwaa...banci di pasar Senen!,"teriak Sasori,

"Hoy,ini gue DEIDARA,UN!,"balas Deidara dengan menekankan kata DEIDARA,

"Oh,Sorry...sorry sorry jack ku kira pemuda gadungan..."kata Sasori dengan mengikuti lirik lagu kesukaannya.

"Enak aja lo,un."ujar Deidara dengan kesal karena dia dikatakan pemuda gadungan.

Setelah berdebat ria dengan Sasori,Deidara pun mlihat ke-tempat bocah bocah TK itu melogo dengan mulut yang berbentuk seperti huruf O.

"Nah anak-anak mari kita bermain tebak-tebakan,un."kata Deidara dengan ceria sambil memegang tongkat sihir seperti milik barby yang ada TV.

"Lho,Dei-nee(panggilan yang Deidara suruh kepada bocah-bocah ingusan itu) bukannya mau menggabar boneka?,"celetuk salah satu bocah yang bernama Akbar,bocah asal Indonesia.

"Biar saja Akbar lebih enakan main tebak-tebakkan dari pada menggambar,ya kan teman teman?,"ujar Thedy dengan suara cemprengnya.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Okey,okey bagaimana kalau kita Voting yang mau main tebak-tebakkan angkat kaki,eh salah maksud saya angkat tangan."perintah Sasori,padahal dalam hatinya dongkol'Semoga aja semuanya nggak angkat tangan,".Lalu,semua murid pun mengangkat tangannya yang menandakan tak ada yang mau menggambar SAUDARA-SAUDARA .

"Hiks..hiks,tak ada yang mau menggambar,sedihnya..."tangis Sasori dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir hati Deidara berkata 'Horee...un'.

'Nah,anak-anak tebak yang Dei-nee tirukan..."instruksi Deidara

"Tralalala...trililili...parampapampam...pam...jad ilah kau seekor katak!"ujar Deidara sambil menirukan gaya Momo yang sedang berubah(Di spektun(spacetoon) bener gak tulisannya?)

Krik ...KRIK...Krik...

Suara jangkrik pun kembali menggelegar.

TBC

curhatan Author:Maaf kalau kependekkan,soalnya Kyu nggak suka baca Fanfic yang terlalu panjang,kalau nggak hanya bacaan ringan...

Yang mau flame juga gak apa...tapi harus ada alasannya atau login sekalian..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf Untuk yang nggak kepilih jadi Oc,sekali lagi maaf ya..

########### ##########

Taman Kanak-Kanak Akatsuki

Chapter 3

-.-"

Setelah selesai memperagakan gaya MOMO Deidara pun bertanya kepada bocah-bocah TK itu.

"Ne,siapa yang bisa menjawab,un?,"tanya Deidara kepada bocah-bocah di hadapannya yang melongo luar binasa(Luar biasaa,kalee...Mbok)

"Dei-nee,aku tahu..."sahut salah satu bocah di kelas itu,

"Un,apa jawaban kamu Neji,un?,"tanya lagi Deidara dengan mata berbinar-binar,bening,berlian.

"Berby Dei-dei,benar kan?,soalnya mirip sama yang Neji nonton kemarin dengan Hinata."kata Neji sambil buka aib (wooow...ternyata Neji suka nonton berby).

GUBRAK..."

Deidara pun jatuh terjungkal... (-_-¡),'Ugh...malu deh.'kata Deidara dalam hati ketika di tertawakan seluruh bocah-bocah yang ada di kelas 1a.

Di tempat Sasori berada,tempat mengajar Kakuzu dan Hidan yaitu kelas 2a.

"Kelak nanti,kalian sembahlah Dewa Jashin(DJ) karena setiap pengikutnya akan masuk neraka hohohoho..."(ini udah tahu kan siapa yang bilang) kata Hidan si pengikut satu-satunya DJ.

"Uang adalah segalanya untuk kalian,warna hijau itu bagaikan emas uang-uang bisa gue belikan rumah mewah,cadar baru delelel(dll,kale)"jelas Kakuzu sambil goyang gergaji(aseek booo...)

Seketika itu pun,bagai tersambar petir Sasori menjadi swetdrop(bener gak tulisannya?) dengan cara mengajar aneh tapi dia tahu juga bahwa dirinya aneh pula.

Tbc...

Bacotan author:makin pendek dan makin garing...

Bagi yang mau salurin ide silahkan ,Kyu lagi kehabisan ide nih...


End file.
